The invention relates to steam turbines and, more particularly, to a system and method using steam turbines to produce electric power from excess steam pressure in a steam powered system.
Steam powered systems such as chillers, heaters, and the like are typically powered using steam at a defined_pressure. Also typically, such systems require steam at a lower pressure than the pressure at which the steam is supplied. Under these circumstances, it is known to use pressure regulator valves for the purpose of bleading off excess steam pressure and, thereby, for delivering steam pressure at a desired level. Unfortunately, this leads to wasting of steam pressure.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system and method wherein steam pressure is not wasted.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system wherein excess steam pressure is used to power electric devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system which occupies little floor space.
Other objects and advantages will appear herein below.